Się gadało
8:35Gideon2054no to jak macie nie za nikogo * i nie chcecie ze mną rozmawiać * to ok * 8:36MrChuckBirddlaczego go zbanowaliście? * on nic złego nie zrobił * 8:38Braktraxale cicho * całe piwo wypiłem * 8:39Gideon2054za co czaka zbanowaliście? * dobra nie odzywam * 8:39Damian102pierwszy * Witaj w Pubie pod Trzema Miotłami! * 8:40NatalkolxJa bym najpierw radziła zapoznać się z regulaminem HPW, a także netykietą * 8:45Braktraxludzie * ja to byłem u takiego gościa * z autem byłem * mi się nie chciało * żeby mi tłoki naprawił * to było na budowie * budowlańce były * budowali mi * tam hydraulik wod-kan podpiął * rura pcv * zawieszenie się w aucie popsuło * jeszcze elektryk prąd mi podpiął * pokleiło się parę kabli w aucie * 8:47Natalkolxjak zawsze jest ciężka ankieta w gazecie * 8:47Braktraxgazownik przyszedł * rura z gazem * montaż lpg żeby nie przepłacać za ropę * jeszcze technika grzewcza * i sanitarna jeszcze * nie wykończyli a podpinają instalacje * w * w * w * wy * wykończenie * no to * no panie * panowie * pod klucz * pod klucz no * wykończenie pod klucz ludzie * Isthealice aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! * 8:49Isthealicejo * 8:49Braktraxja to tam pracowałem w stolarce okiennej * yo * 8:49NatalkolxHejka * 8:49Lloyd2000 * 8:49Braktraxpracowałem w tej stolarce okiennej * 8:50Isthealiceten pokemon to Picchu? * 8:50Braktraxja się więc znam * więc zamknij te drzwi * ja się znam * 8:50Isthealicez avka * 8:50Braktraxstolarka okienna * 8:50Lloyd2000tak * 8:50Braktraxdoświadczenie mam * jeszcze byłęm druciarzem * druty * drutowałem * 8:50Isthealiceslodki ♥ * 8:50Braktraxrobiłem * druciarnia * druciarstwo * 8:50MattibuHej Alice * 8:50Braktraxdruciarz * a wcześniej jako kolejarz * drogi kolejowe się układało * się cięło tory i mieszać zapominało * ale to czasy były * sposób pobierania opłaty: * silnik do rogatki * napęd zwrotnicowy * (zapłata dla trzech kolejarzy * bo jeden za cholerę nie uniesie) * odbiornik shp * kilka kilometrów torów * pocięte i niezmieszane * kilka podkładów pod tory * drewniane do palenia w piecu * betonowe do zagospodarowania * pod koniec to byłem kolejarzem biurowym * nic nie robiłem * tylko na jutubę wchodziłem * Isthealice deportował(a) się z Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! * 8:55Braktraxmoje zapłaty i gloryfikaty były uzależnione od czasu pracy * Isthealice aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! * 8:56Braktraxdrogowce jeszcze były * droge mi do domu robiły * 8:56Isthealicejj * 8:56Braktraxpianka w domu * czy tam inne włókna do izolacji termicznej * 8:56Natalkolxoki Alciu * 8:57Braktraxbrukarz mi z kostko brukowej podjazd zrobił * nie bd musiał odśnieżać * jak kolega ze wsi * co szpanuje asfaltowym podjazdem * nie ma sensu robić bruku * nikt nie używa * no * ja jeszcze na farmie byłem * farmiło się * capek się zepsuł * naprawiło się * 8:58IsthealiceBraktrax, nie żeby coś, ale nie wiem o czym piszesz i myślę, ze możesz przestać. Czat służy do rozmów ze wszystkimi, a nie czytaniu monologu * 8:58Braktraxgościu jeszcze capkiem jechał * 8:59Isthealicejeśli dalej będziesz męczył nas wiadomościami to będę musiała cie uspokic * włącz się do rozmowy z nami * 8:59Braktraxdobra * 8:59Isthealiceco słychaf Natalko? * jak wam mija środa, * ? * 8:59Braktraxtemu gościowi tam zawołałem siema capek i pojechał * dobra juz wytrzeźwiałem * 8:59Isthealicepadało u was dzisiaj? ja czekam na deszcz * bo parno * * 9:00MattibuU mnie lało przez kilka godzin * 9:00Isthealicemoże jutro do mnie dojdą opady * ale nie narzekam, bo mam w domku jaccuzi * taki eclusive domek * szał ciał * 9:01Braktraxu mnie słońce * niedawno się przeprowadziłem * 9:01NatalkolxU mnie w porządku, jutro wyjeżdżam ^^ Chociaż już nie mogę się doczekać powrotu, a wszystko przez jedną sprawę U mnie padało/lało ale dopiero od 17 i niedawno skończyło * 9:01Addamek09JJ * hej Ala * 9:01Braktraxdom budowalem * 9:01IsthealiceBraktrax, mieszkasz bardziej w górach czy nad morzem, * ? * 9:01NatalkolxA co tam u Ciebie Alciu? * 9:01Braktraxw górach * 9:01Isthealicehej Adam * no to ciekawie u was, nie powiem * 9:02Braktraxnie zbroiłem sobie garażu za domem i mi tam ptaki osrały elewację * 9:02Damian102jj * 9:02Isthealiceja na mazurach się pluskam * 9:02Braktraxja tam zarabiam na wakacjach * 9:03Isthealiceja tez pracuje * ale akurat mam tydzień urlopu * 9:03Braktraxw dodatku moja żona nogę złamała i miałem trudności z zajmowaniem się nowym domem * złamała ją jak się wprowadzaliśmy * lekarze przez 4 dn myśleli że skręciła * 9:03Isthealicewspółczuję, zdrowka * 9:04Braktraxobudziliśmy się o 4 am we wt * stanęła * i ją zabolało * to dziwne * 9:04Isthealicenigdy nic nie załamałam na szczęście * 9:04Braktraxże stanęła * i się połamała * ja się w 2015 połamałem * obie ręce * i obie nogi * 9:04Isthealiceale zerwalam torebke stawowa * nic przyjemnego * 9:04Braktrax8 razy się w życiu połamałem * 9:04Isthealice:< * lipa * 9:04Lloyd2000ja nigdy nic nie złamałem * 9:05Isthealicezw * 9:05Braktraxja raz na dach od stodoły w podstawówce właziłem spadłem i złamałem rękę * jakby co ja zawsze w mieście mieszkałem i farmę mieliśmy * do 2013 * 9:06Dj Marexpsy do mnie przyszły * Isthealice deportował(a) się z Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! * 9:06Dj Marexstrzelają w kierunku mojego domu * przestali * Lloyd2000 deportował(a) się z Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami!